Electrochemical devices for chemical analysis are known, eg from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,386; 822,175 and 3,593,119. Electrochemical devices have been used for analysis of the soil and reference may be had to German Offenlegungsschrift 2,108,642 (Tepe) and 2,326,645. These devices suffer from the disadvantage that they are devices working on the principle of dialysing electrolysis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for the analysis of soil and which avoids the disadvantages of having to provide a source of electric current.